Hooked on Monkey Fonics
by xiphoidwood
Summary: Remember the episode when Kyle meets those home schooled folk? Kyle "fell in love" with the girl. Well now this is him going for the brother, Mark. Contains yaoi.


Noises came from my sister's room. Not the noises that come from sleeping or eating, or even from the TV when watching normal channels. No, these were nosies to be expected on weekends or holidays when my parents don't think we're listening. I tried to remember if I had ever heard these noises from my sister's room before. I couldn't think of any time.

Nothing I've ever heard of or read about, or any other form of input of knowledge, makes those sounds. I've learn though to never disturb people when those noise are being fabricated. Curiosity still pumps through my body so I generally try some scheme to get inside. The door is normally locked so there isn't much I can do.

This time I didn't care. My sister has become a completely different person of late. For lack of a better word, she's a whore. Blame is scattered from a young jewish boy, Kyle, to my parents, and then herself. It was Kyle Brofloski who took a liking to her, but it was my parents who didn't prepare her for the world. She, ultimately, chose to go the path she did. Now she is getting boys where ever she can and then goes off with them for ten or twenty minutes. When she gets back she is always sweaty and the boy is really happy.

I do not know what she is doing with the boys, and I can't ask my parents because it's undoubtably wrong and I am still her older brother who should protect her. I have half a mind to ask her what she's up to, but that would be awkward and I might not want to know what she is doing.

But maybe the Brofloski boy knows. I made up my mind to ask him, but first to find him. Maybe if I convince my parents to let me to go to the elementary school during lunch I could talk to him, see if he knows anything.

"Hey, father, can I go to the school again? Not to learn but just to interact with the boys one day for lunch," I asked in the most polite term possible.

"Oh, no I don't think so Mark my son," he said sadly, shaking his head on the couch in the living room, He was next to my mother doing absolutely nothing. I wasn't sure if they were doing nothing before I came also but they were just sitting there when I came in.

"Oh but dad please! I thought you understood that I need that social aspect in my life!"

"No, you don't. You're fine as you are m'boy! Go back to your room and study."

"But..." I didn't know how to retaliate.

"Butts are for druggies now go to your room and study." Now dad was getting cross. I sighed and stomped my way to my room. I could sneak away to find him, but that was against the rules. Or at least I think, it was never fathomed so it was never mentioned but I assume it would result in punishment. I needed to know what was up with my sister so I had to do it.

On my way to my room, an seventh grader walked out of my sisters room. He was sweaty and had a creepy smile on that made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly opened and closed my door as to get him out of my head.

The next morning my parent's informed both Rebecca and I that they were going to have to leave for a three day trip next week and that they couldn't take us. It would be a perfect time to go to the school.

"Oh goody, have fun mom and dad!" Rebecca said giddily. I thought to myself that she was happy so she could do whatever it was with those boys.

"Yes, so we have gotten parents to babysit you at their house. I'm sorry that you don't really know them, but the wife seems very nice and there is a boy and a girl in the house so you'll be able to make a friend. The Marsh house is where you'll be staying," Mother said.

For a small moment my mind thought she'd say Kyle's house. I couldn't tell whether I hated that boy or not. Obviously it's not entirely his fault for my sister's slutty attitude change. He still kissed her and triggered it though.

After the family meeting I went to the fridge and brought out the milk. Rebecca went and got the cereal from the pantries and we both got our own bowls and spoons. Our parents generally don't eat with us unless it's a special occasion, so I bet they eat before we get up.

The milk splashed into the bowl, soaking into the crunchy cheerios. I got my own spoon and started eating. Rebecca slowly brought the food to her mouth as if it was broccoli or some vegetable.

"What's wrong with the food?"

"Oh, um, nothing is wrong with it," she said in a drawling monotone voice. Then she put the chunks in her mouth and swallowed it. Half way through the meal she got up and claimed she had to go to the bathroom. I could hear her puking from the bathroom all the way in the dining room. That wasn't a feat because the bathroom was so close to the dining room. Probably the architect who designed this house did that on purpose so that people wouldn't have to walk so far to poo after meals.

She came back and ate a bit more then dumped it down the sink. That made my appetite leave me but I finished my meal anyway. I drank the excess milk from the bowl and washed it in the sink.

Today was a normal Tuesday. Rebecca and I were schooled in math and science. English and social studies are done every other day because my parents believe they are less important than the other subjects. As usual we comprehended everything well and got to have play time early. I spent that duration of time in my room reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. It was my assignment to read three classic novels in February. Then it was lunch and Dad made both Rebecca and I peanut-butter and banana sandwiches on white bread. Rebecca said she already ate lunch, which was a lie because I had been keeping an eye on her, and so I got two sandwiches. I didn't complain because two sandwiches were better than one.

Once lunch had ended we went back and studied science, math was finished for today. We learned about the planets. This took another two hours. Afterwards we got to have more free time. I continued to read my book until it was time to go to supper. We had chicken and mashed potatoes.

Small talk was thrown across the table and then we cleaned up. It was mother's turn to do dishes so I went up to my room.

This schedule was mostly the same for the next two days and before I knew it the time for my parents to leave came at last. I packed my things to go to the stranger's house. Rebecca packed also.

Father gave us a speech on how to be polite, which wasn't necessary because we both already knew. Mother hugged and kissed us goodbye then we all got into the car so they could drop us off at the Marsh's. I thought it was a bit weird that mom said goodbye before leaving us but didn't say anything about it.

We reached the house after a short drive and got out of the car. It was early in the morning so I wasn't sure if they were awake or not. Dad went to the door and rang the doorbell while I got Rebecca's bags and my own. A women with short brown hair opened the door and shook my dad and mom's hand. She seems a bit tired but cheerful anyway.

"Hi there, you must be Rebecca. And you sir must be Mark!" the lady said in a sort of sweet voice, "I'm Sharon."

"Hi," Rebecca said shakily in that robotic voice of hers. Sharon's hand was extended as to shake my sister's hand as well but Rebecca just looked at her. then turned to me and I tried to shake her hand but made everything in my hands fall in the process.

A bit embarrassed, I gathered everything up of the ground and Sharon ushered us in the house. We were now in a living room and Mom and Dad gave us proper goodbyes. It looked like Mom was about to cry because her eyes were all teary, but it didn't happen.

An uglier version of our hostess came down the stairs. She had duller brown hair that was frizzy and quite frankly scary. A wire went around her whole face and I thought they were a type of braces. A forest of acne inhabited themselves on her forever angered face. She looked tired and very mad.

"Who is this turd?" she said.

"Shelley, you behave!" her mother said sternly.

"Ya okay mom," Shelley said, staring at me menacingly.

"Um, there's a boy here too?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Stanley is still asleep but I'll get him up in just a minute so you can say hi!" Sharon said.

"Okay," I said awkwardly. Rebecca looked at Shelley in disgust. I hoped this Stan wasn't as scary as Shelley.

"Oh, I almost forgot, a boy named Kyle spent the night yesterday so you'll meet him too," Sharon said. My eyes darted to her as she spoke. This is practically fate. I was so excited to finally figure out what my sister was doing. "You could just go p to Stan's room and wake him up yourself. First door to your right once you get upstairs,"

I didn't have to be told twice and sprinted upstairs.


End file.
